The Vampire Who Can't Be Moved
by PhoenixSpirit10500
Summary: Short three part story about Edward after he broke up with Bella, it is set at the beginning of New Moon but doesn't follow through
1. Chapter 1

**This is a three part song fic. I wrote it yesterday when I was confined to my bed- I have a throat infection at the moment **

**: S**

**Here is **_**part one**_

The Vampire who can't be moved……

Edward was as still as a statue while he lay in the clearing. The sun shined through the dark clouds as he sparkled like diamonds. He had told his family he was leaving. He couldn't stand hearing their worried thoughts day and night. He couldn't watch as his family looked on when he was in the front room like as still as a piece of marble, his eyes as black as coal.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

He knew that it was for the best. Ever since he had met Bella, he had fought an inward, endless battle with himself. He loved her, and he wanted to kill her.

After months of torturing himself, Edward finally managed to leave Bella, breaking her heart as he went. If he had had a heart, it would have been torn to shreds. Edward left her alone in the woods outside her house and didn't look back. He knew that if he turned round, saw her heartbroken face, he would have run back and held her, resolving to never let her go.

Edward felt the agony, the dull ache; memories of her scent, her pureness, her selflessness, even her clumsiness burned in his head while he lay there. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her. He loved her with all his being, for eternity.

_Chorus:_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_End of Chorus_


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Part Two**_

Carlisle and Esme had understood his need to be alone. They had managed to keep their thoughts to themselves but Edward couldn't bear their awkwardness. The way they didn't make eye contact with him. On the odd occasions he did manage to lock eyes with Esme, he saw pain and suffering she felt for him. And it made him feel worse. When the night rolled round, he lay in his room and curled into a ball determined to forget Bella. He was somewhat pleased he hadn't gone to watch Bella sleep, as he had done ever since he saved her from Tyler and his van.

Edward yearned for a change of scene, a chance to refresh, to hunt to smell pure air and not feel venom spill into his mouth at the slightest whiff of Bella. She had been to his house, he could still smell her. Her scent lingered in the air.

That's when he left. Alice told him to go, get away from Forks. Edward didn't question her. Obviously it was what he was supposed to do.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

_  
_Edward had nodded and left the house, deciding to go back to Alaska to see the Denali Coven again. But somehow his found himself running in the wrong direction. He felt a pull to the clearing. He still remembered that day when he took Bella there. When he showed her his true self. The memory of her stunned face was ingrained in his skull. Edward remembered that he had worried constantly that day, thinking she would run away screaming, but she didn't. She had watched him in fascination, in awe as he lay on the grass, eyes closed, basking in the sunlight.

Edward ran to the middle of the clearing. He felt calmer now that he was in the open. There was a gentle breeze which helped clear his thoughts. As Edward lay there, he thought about her. He loved Bella, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He would rather die than see Bella get hurt. The James incident had tortured him beyond belief. Edward knew it was his fault that Bella had been in danger. He should have never exposed Bella so openly. The only way to keep her safe was to keep his distance, no matter how much he hated it. He didn't care about his agony, he wanted Bella to live, go to college, get married, have a normal life. She wouldn't have that if she stayed with him.

He hated the thought of his Bella in the arms of another man. He cast aside his feelings and his promises, knowing that however much it hurt them both, it was for the greater good.

_  
People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved

Edward lay there, watching the sun rising and falling. Days passed. But he didn't notice. When you lived forever, you didn't count in days.

Edward had stopped breathing a few days before. Edward had caught the smell of hikers wandering dangerously close to the clearing. He didn't feel strong enough to resist the urge of feeding so he held his breath. Even though it was uncomfortable, it didn't cause suffering. It helped him to relax, if that was the right word.

He was too consumed in his own turmoil, that he didn't smell something curious at the edge of the clearing.

He suddenly felt a presence in the clearing. His black eyes snapped open and suddenly turned gold at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Part**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

_**Part Three**_

"Hello Edward," whispered Bella faintly, as she stood awkwardly at the edge of the clearing. Edwards' vampire hearing meant he heard it as though she was standing right next to him.

"Bella," he croaked; his voice was dry from remaining silent for so long. The monster inside him roared and venom seeped into his mouth. Her smell flooded Edwards' senses. He clenched his fists in order to calm himself down. The temptation to pounce and taste that sweet blood was overwhelming.

But he refused; he was determined to remain in control. The monster shuddered and died.

He elegantly ran to Bella, who looked fleetingly shocked at his speed before regaining her composure.

Edward could hear her heart beating wildly. Her blood was flowing to her cheeks and she blushed that beautiful blush. Even though Edward had crystal clear memories of his soul mate, seeing Bella in the flesh was too much.

He stroked her cheek lovingly and said,

"You came."

Bella shuddered under his touch. She closed her eyes and leant forward to catch his ice cold lips.

The feel of her lips on his was extraordinary. He felt himself swell with happiness. He hadn't felt like this since he had talked to Bella in the restaurant when he revealed his identity. He was overjoyed, even though he didn't know how he could feel like this. He was a vampire, dead. The dead shouldn't feel what he felt at that moment.

All these thoughts flashed through his mind in less than a second. She pulled back carefully, as her eyes filled with tears.

Edward brushed them delicately with his thumb.

"I knew you would be here. When I came back to school today and saw your family whispering and looking at me, I just knew. I came here as quick as I could, with the help of Alice of course," She smiled.

Edward groaned as he heard Alice's thoughts. How he blocked them out before that, he didn't know.

She danced through the mass of greenery and stopped next to them.

"I've seen you here since you left. Your future didn't change. You were going to wait here until she came weren't you. How did you stay still so long? You are the vampire who can't be moved," she grinned, flashing her pearly teeth.

Edward smiled at her and wrapped his arms round Bella. She sighed contentedly and buried her head into his neck. Edward leant down and supported his head gently on hers, promising to never let her go again.

_[Chorus 2x]___

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

And Edward kept his promises, even if it meant breaking them first.

**Well, that was my first Twilight story. Obviously it is set at the beginning of New Moon, even though it ignores the plot completely.**

**The line that Alice says is so cheesy and crap I know, but I wanted to do it. Don't ask me why! **

**So, yeah, there you go. It was Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script if you didn't know.**

**REVIEW!! ;)**


End file.
